


Whatever makes you happy.. (Kustard)

by kave_thing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Quotev - Freeform, Red - Freeform, References to Depression, Sans - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Underfell, Yandere, classic, ketchup, kustard - Freeform, mustard, obsessive - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kave_thing/pseuds/kave_thing
Summary: "remember the promise i made you?" Classic said with a tired voice. "why would i break a promise?"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a Kustard story, if you do not like it, feel free to hate in the comments! It really doesn't bother me. I don't write romance, so this will probably suck. Sorry.TW: Thoughts that reference su1c!de.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Classic/Fell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

May 30th, 20XX

I found this old notebook in my garage and thought I might as well make use of it. The doctor said it could help me feel less stressed. Who knew moving to a whole new place could cause stress? Anyways, I really doubt this will help with anything. Papyrus has been gone for a few months because of police training. It starts to get lonely with nobody around. Frisk had somewhere to go, which is nice. Wouldn't it be cool to start a family? I'm not ready for any responsibility, but it's still a nice thought. Having a little skeleton running around calling you dad... one day. Not now, but one day. Maybe I'll write again tomorrow. Goodbye.

June 5, 20XX

Almost a week has passed. Mostly just me lying in bed. Can't wait till Papyrus comes home. I really do miss him. He used to send letters every week, but I guess he got caught up in his trainings. Should I get a job, too? Nah. I still got gold left, I'll be fine. I talked to the doctor today. She didn't really have anything to say. She did prescribe me these pills, though I don't see the point. The only reason I see her is because Papyrus a few months ago told me I looked really upset. To prove to him I was fine, I went to see a doctor. Now look at me. I go every week. How stupid. The pills looks disgusting, but I'll only take them to prove that I'm fine. Alphys sent me some DVDs the other day, so I've been watching them. It's all anime, but it's not bad. If I'm feeling up to it, I'll write tomorrow. Cya.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.

June 12th, 20XX

I woke up today and though about how much I had been staying home. It wasn't like me. I decided to go to the park, to go feed some ducks or something. I met somebody there, though. They said their name was Fell, what a weird name. They hung around me for most of the time I was there. I have to admit, it felt pretty great to have a friend. But I bet in a few weeks they'll already give up on me. I'm not good at sports, I'm lazy, and I don't like telling people things. Oh well, might as well end it early before anything starts to happen. I'll delete his number and we'll never see each other again. Cya, notebook.

June 13, 20XX

Damn, I never knew how much somebody could text you. After I deleted Fell's number, I didn't think about what he was doing. Next thing I know he's left like 3 voicemails. I go to check the texts, theres like 100. He is really clingy. Maybe I was right for wanting to end it early. Gonna block him now. Sorry, Fell. 

June 23, 20XX

I've been starting to feel better about myself. After that whole Fell situation, I wanted to take care of myself more. I started going on runs, not very long ones, but I'm getting there. I also try to go out every day so I don't end up like before. I also heard that Papyrus is coming home in a month. This day couldn't get any better! I don't think I even need this notebook anymore. It was nice writing in ya, maybe we can meet again? 

July 25, 20XX

So, Papyrus came home a few days ago and we've been having a blast. Since he doesn't start working yet, we've been hanging out together. Going to parks, beaches, the movies, etc. I know this won't last forever, but I might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Maybe that one-day friendship was actually helpful.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> (date mistakes, please ignore them.)

July 12, 20XX

Papyrus started work and I was alone again. Today I went to the grocery store and found somebody I still felt guilty about. It was Fell. I don't know if he noticed me, but I'm hoping he didn't. It would be hard to explain why you suddenly "forgot" somebody existed. It looked like he was with his brother or dad. I couldn't tell. I'm just hoping this doesn't happen again.

July 13, 20XX

It happened again. While on my morning run, I saw him sitting on a bench. It was once again awkward. I don't believe in fate, but now I'm really starting to question it. It's not like it could happen again, right?

July 13, 20XX

I jinxed myself. I was at some cafe when Fell had actually came up to me. He asked me what happened and if I was alright. Of course I said I was fine, thinking he would leave me alone, but nope. He sat at the same table as me for the rest of the time I was there. How clingy can one person get?

July 30, 20XX

I feel like filing a restraining order. Everywhere I go, this guy turns up. Like some creepy stalker. It's really bringing my mood down. I talked to Papyrus about it, he said it was fate, like we were supposed to be friends or something. I highly doubt that. I might want to stay low for a few days and if he shows up at my house, he's a stalker.

August 3, 20XX

This whole staying inside stuff is making me go back to my bad habits. This guy is driving me insane! Has he never met a person before? Does he not understand feelings? Maybe I should try being friends for a few months. I'll see if he calms down.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.

August 5, 20XX

I saw Fell at the library today. I talked to him for a little bit. I found out he was really worried about me because I wasn't answering him. That kinda makes sense. After that we went on a walk. He seemed kinda touchy, but it was fine. He might just not have many friends. I unblocked his number, and we've been talking a lot. Today I woke up to 20 messages from him. Should I be worried? 

August 6, 20XX

Today I decided to give him a call. He accidentally called me "babe". It was really awkward. I tried to get myself out of the situation by saying I had a girlfriend. That really didn't help. We only talked for a few for minutes after that. I really fucked this up.

August 10, 20XX

Fell invited me to his house for dinner. Told me to bring my girlfriend if I wanted to. That means I have two options; A, bring some random girl and pretend she's my girlfriend or B, make up and excuse about why I didn't bring my "girlfriend". Damn it, Fell. You made this so much more difficult. I'm just going to ask Toriel if she wants to go.

August 10, 20XX (later, after the dinner)

It was an interesting experience. When me and Toriel got there we were greeted by a large version of my brother, Papyrus. I have to admit, I was intimidated by him. After talking to him for a bit, I realized he wasn't as mean as he looked. Fell refused to come talk with us, though. he was the one who invited us so it confused me why he wasn't joining us. After we had talked for half an hour, Edge told us that dinner was ready. We all sat down at the table and started talking about how our summer had been. I didn't talk much, since most of it was kinda repetitive. Fell was glaring at Toriel the whole time, and I could see how uncomfortable she was getting. After dinner, we said our goodbyes and left. I drove Toriel home and apologized. She said it was fine, but I didn't believe that. Now I just want to go to bed. I want to forget today completely.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.

August 11th, 20XX

I don’t feel like doing anything. I know I have to go on my run, but maybe one break day won’t hurt? Maybe?

August 12th, 20XX

I definitely needed yesterday all to myself. It felt nice to stay in bed all day. This morning I went on my run, I think I’m getting faster. I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk to Fell right now. That dinner party definitely ruined his mood. Today I talked to a cool guy, his name was Blueberry. He was just like Papyrus, so energetic and had a lot of enthusiasm. He’s actually pretty cute, not in a romantic way. We agreed to meet at the same place tomorrow. Blueberry seemed much nicer than Fell. I kinda liked that.

August 13th, 20XX

Fell called me today at 6:30 in the morning. He said he needed to be picked up. He was at some party that lasted way too long. When I went to pick him up, I was glad he wasn’t drunk. I didn’t want him to throw up or pass out. I drove him home and told him to call me if he ever needed help again. I probably should have gotten my day started, but instead I went back to sleep. Now I’m awake and getting ready to see Blueberry. He seems so nice, and he makes me feel happy. 

August 14th, 20XX

I told Fell about Blueberry, and how much we were getting along. He seemed happy for me, but then asked if I had his number? I told him I did, but I would have to check with Blue first. He kept begging for it and I finally was getting annoyed and just gave him his number. I need to tell Blue that I gave somebody his number and that he should be expecting somebody to text him. 

August 15, 20XX 

Blue and I met up today and talked about random things. He told me about Fell and how he was a little rude. I told him that he always acted like that, but Blue would eventually get used to it. After about an hour he had to go home because his brother was waiting for him. I went home too. I really REALLY hope I don’t mess up my friendship.

August 17, 20XX

I am disgusted. I can’t believe my friend would even say those things. Blue called me and he was sobbing. He was talking about how somebody had been cyber bullying him. I asked him who, and he said the persons username. I knew who that was. It was Fell. I invited Blue over to talk about it, and we hung out for a bit. I told him to block the person. I’m just really pissed off.

August 18, 20XX

Fell called me like he had done nothing wrong. I answered and began yelling at him about what he had done. After I was done, I hung up. I guess everybody has to show their true colors eventually.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be writing it diary form anymore, because it wouldn't make sense based on the events that happen later.

Classic was just upset. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, not even his brother. Fell had given him some hope that he could be a better person. Little did he know the being who said this was a terrible person. He stopped all the things he had worked so hard for. The exercising daily, going places, all that just because his friend ended up being a (figurative) monster. Classic knew he couldn’t stop his whole life just for one person. He had to keep going. 

He got up and got dressed for the day. Classic was going to visit Blueberry, since he was the only person he really knew he could talk to. He ran out of the house and kept running until he reached Blue’s house. He knocked, and before he could even knock again the door swung open. “Hey classic..” Blueberry said, sounding a bit depressed. Classic hugged him, he knew he needed it. “I’m sorry for everything that’s happened. It’s my fault. I gave Fell your number.” Blueberry shook his head ‘no’ multiple times. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know he would do that.” The hug lasted a minute longer before they both let go. “Here, come inside, i’ll get you some hot chocolate!” They both walked inside and Classic sat on the couch. 

A few minutes later, a knock was heard at the door. “Blue, somebody is here.” “Oh! I’ll go see who it is!” Blueberry set the two cups down on the coffee table and went to the door. “Wassup, brah?” said the person. “Hi Fresh! Classic, this is my friend Fresh!” Classic waved at him, and he replied with finger guns. “So, why did you come here?” “I heard about what happened, bro. I’m real sorry about it. So I got you this rad gift to make ya feel better!” Fresh handed Blue the gift, and he opened it up. “Wowza! Thank you, Fresh! This cape looks amazing!” “No problem, bro. Hope ya feel better.” Fresh left and Blue shut the door.

Classic and Blue talked for an hour before his bro got home. As classic was walking home, he felt uneasy, like somebody was watching him. He called an Uber to take him home instead of walking.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.

Classic arrived home and made sure to lock the doors and shut the curtains. He wasn’t normally a panicked person, but his mind told him this was necessary. He went up to his room to get ready for bed. Papyrus wasn’t home yet, which was strange because his shift ended at 6. Classic ignored it, thinking it was just overtime. He flopped down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

2:43 AM

Gun shots could be heard from outside. Classic woke up and went to the window. He saw someone injured. He grabbed his jacket and shoes, and ran outside. It was another skeleton, about the same height as him. Classic didn’t recognize him at first, until he remembered that one 90’s looking guy from earlier. He applied pressure to the wound, it was something Papyrus had learned in his training. He called 911 and waited for them to come. 

The ambulance soon came and Classic got in with Fresh and they headed to the hospital. He decided to call two people while in the waiting room. Papyrus and Blueberry. He honestly felt really bad for Blue since Fresh was one of his good friends. Classic told papyrus he wouldn’t be home until tomorrow morning. He told Blueberry to come to the hospital. He didn’t wanna see Blue upset, so he didn’t tell him who he was visiting yet. 

Fresh still hadn’t woken up yet. All Classic really knew was that the doctors were trying their best. The police had started looking for whoever did this. He got up and ran to a frantic looking Blueberry. “What happened?!” Blue shouted. “It’s about Fresh, somebody tried to kill him..” Blueberry started crying, and Classic hugged him. “Who would even do this?!” “The police are still trying to figure that out.” A worried stretch soon came in after Blue. “What happened?” He said. Classic was going to explain it, but a nurse came out and told them that Fresh had woken up. They all went to the room he was staying in. “Fresh!” Blue shouted and ran up to him, giving him a hug. “‘Sup, blue.” “W-Who did this to you?!” The two were talking for a while before the nurse came in and told us the 3 to leave.

“Why is everything going wrong?” Classic sighed. “I’m not sure, Blue. I really don’t know.” They both went their separate ways, and Classic came home to a worried Papyrus. “Where were you?!” “At the hospital.” Papyrus ran over to him. “Why? Are you hurt? Is someone hurt??” “Just a friend of mine.” Classic yawned. “I’m really tired, bro. I’m gonna go to bed.” “Goodnight, Sans!” he waved and went to his room. 

.

.

.

“I C A N T D E A L W I T H T H I S A N Y M O R E”


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.

“Get away from him!”

. 

.

.

Classic woke up suddenly. It was a gloomy day. He got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. He made himself some oatmeal and sat in front of the tv. Classic put on whatever was playing and just watched. A knock could be heard coming from the door. He got up to go answer it. “Uh, hello? Do I know you?” he said while opening it. “Yeah, you do.” Classic was confused. “Well, I’m kinda busy at the moment so i’ll see you later-” before he could finish, the man forced his way into the house.

“What the hell are you doing?! Get out!” “You know who I am! Tell me my name!” The man began walking closer to Classic, who was walking backwards towards the phone. “If you don’t stop, i’m gonna call the police.” “They can’t do nothin.” Classic was left with two choices; fight him or run to get help. He knew the cost if he fought. He would die in an instant. One option. Classic booked it out of the house while the man ran after him.

“Get back here!” Classic ignored him and ran to the police station. When he arrived, he saw Papyrus talking with his coworkers. “Papyrus, can I stay here for a bit? There’s a problem.” “Of course! But what seems to be the problem?” Papyrus gave him a worried look. “A man came to the house and forced his way inside. I didn’t know what to do so I ran here.” Papyrus seemed relieved. “Thank asgore you’re okay! Who knows what could have happened..” He hugged classic, who hugged him back. “Do you know what he looked like?” “No, he was wearing some type of mask or whatever.”

For the rest of the day Classic hung out in the lounge, falling asleep now and then. It was boring, but better than being dead. It confused him how much stuff had been going on recently. It reminded him of an anime he watched about a girl who stalked a boy she liked. It was gruesome, but enjoyable. Eventually Papyrus came in and told him it was time to go home. 

They arrived home and it looked like a tornado went through the house. They didn’t find anything missing, except some photos. They picked up what they could and went to bed. 

The next day brought more troubles. Classic had lost a lot of his clothing and other possessions. That meant he would have to go out and buy more. He got into a sweater and jeans and started walking to the store. 

When he arrived he couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to people. He was just annoyed. He didn’t exactly understand clothes shopping very well since Frisk and MK had shown him what to buy and what was trendy or whatever. He tried scrolling through Instagram to find outfits, but ended up feeling bad about himself in the end. 

Classic ended up buying some sweatshirts, sweatpants, beanies, and the normal necessities. As he was walking out, he didn’t notice a person staring at him. Well, more like two people. 

.

.

.  
“Someone please help me! Please..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, I wanted to let you guys know I was alive


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.

“Listen to what I tell you to do! Call him and tell him what’s on the paper.” The man said in a harsh tone. “O-Okay..” Blue took out his phone and called him. “H-Hey friend! I just….um….wanted to call you because….uh….” The man glared at Blue while holding the knife. “I-I don’t...think...our friendship….will work out….im so sorry..” He hung up the phone and began tearing up. “Shut up before I make you.” 

“. . .” Classic was holding the phone tightly. He didn’t know what to do. “Karma always comes back for you, huh..” Classic sat down and put his knees up to his head. He began sobbing. What did he do wrong? Was it something he said? Or was he really just that boring.. 

A few hours later he received a call from an unknown number. “Hello..?” “Hi, it’s been a while, I just wanted to say I’m sorry about what happened to you” The person said. “...how would you know that…” “Word gets around. Besides, I’m you’re friend, right? Right classic?” Classic’s eyes(?)widened. He knew who this was and it made him mad. “What did I tell you?! I told you to never talk to me again! What didn’t you understand?!” He began screaming into the phone. “Geez, just thought you might want some comfort for what happened.” “...okay, i’m sorry. I’m just going through a lot..” He said, beginning to calm down. “I understand. Wanna meet up to talk about it?” “Sure, why not.”

Classic honestly didn’t wanna go, but went just because he wanted to talk to someone. When he arrived at the park, he saw Fell sitting at a table. “Hi..” he said as he walked up to Fell. “Oh, hello. Do you wanna sit down or..?” “Can we take a walk? I don’t really feel like sitting right now..” Fell nodded and they began walking on a trail. “You can talk if you wanna, I don’t mind.” Classic began venting and trying to hold back tears of the events that had happened. He’s never had this happen before so it was very confusing. “That sounds hard, but luckily it’s over, right?” “Yeah, I hope..” Fell held onto Classic’s arm. 

“Let’s restart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short on purpose this time. Next chapter is the last chapter, so be prepared ;)


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.

May 23, 20XX

Hey, whoever’s reading this. It’s been a while. Me and Fell became friends again and about a year later he said he liked me. I accepted because I didn’t know. I didn’t know what my feelings really were. I don’t really have much else to say, I’m just sorry. Sorry for all the friendships that are going to be ruined, sorry for all my family. I’m just so, so sorry. I can’t live like this anymore. I feel like I’m just some robot who can’t do anything. He’s taken my whole life away. I regret going to that damn park, I regret even getting out of bed. Every day I wake up next to him and I just want to cry. I wanted to be friends, but not like this! He acts like I’m fine and that nothing is wrong, and he makes me feel guilty when I am upset at him. His feelings don’t fucking matter to me anymore. He lost that chance a long, long time ago. It’s been a year since I started dating him. I’ve put up with this torture for a year. There isn’t much to live for anymore. Heh, isn’t that pathetic? Giving up just because I’m stuck. Not like I was ever going to get out anyways. The police wouldn’t believe me, to them I’m just some mindless person who doesn’t know their left from their right. If it’s Blue who’s reading this, I just want you to know that you were an amazing friend. Even if you didn’t think so, you really helped me. I never wanted to truly end our friendship. Cya next time.

.  
.  
.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


End file.
